


Long Enough

by hunters_retreat



Category: SG-1 - Fandom
Genre: Daniel is impatient, First Dates, First Kiss, Jack quotes Shakespeare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just quote Shakespeare?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

 

“The course of true love never did run smooth"

“Jack?”

“Yes Daniel?”

“Did you just quote Shakespeare?”

“As a matter of fact, I did.”

“Huh.”  Daniel ducked his head as another blast came from the other side.  “Care to tell me what the occasion is?”

“You realize what time it is on Earth?”

Daniel shook his head.  “I’m not very good at remembering the time difference.”

Jack smiled because Daniel could remember every and any detail about any place they’d been, could tell you about any translation he’d ever done, and still couldn’t remember the time difference from Colorado to Chicago.  The other’s were on the other side of the ridge, Daniel and Jack being the only ones cut off on this side.  Jack reached for his com and it came to life.  “We’re not getting out of here this way fellas.  Meet us at the gate.  Daniel and I will work our way back.”

“Yes sir.”  Came the reply on the other end. 

They ran when the heard the cover fire, getting away from where they’d been pinned.  If they did decide to follow it would take them a while to get to them and Jack planned on being long gone by then. 

Just on principle though, he waited until he was sure they weren’t being followed and pressed Daniel into a tree, his eyes wide and startled.  “Um… Jack...”

“I figure I was supposed to pick you up about thirty minutes ago, so sorry I’m late.  But now that the shooting portion of this is over, how about we get on with it?”

When Jack leaned in and kissed him, Daniel wrapped his hands around Jack’s left arm, pulling him as close as he could while still giving him room to maneuver in case of an attack.  Jack laughed against his lips.  “Maybe next time we’ll get the date out of the way before the emergency call.”

Daniel looked him in the eye, smiling and snarky as he replied.  “Screw the date Jack.  Next time, we’re going straight to bed.  I’ve waited long enough.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompt of author's choice, author's choice, "The course of true love never did run smooth" (William Shakespeare)


End file.
